Silicone resin compositions have been described which are particularly applicable as release coatings for baking utensils. See for example the Merrill et al U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,786,015 3,925,276 and 4,028,339. These patents describe silanol-containing silicone resin compositions which are particularly applicable as release agents for cooking and baking utensils. Such coating compositions, however, require extensive heat curing at relatively high temperature for an extended period of time after application to a metal surface. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,028,339 (col. 5) which describes the curing of a silanol-containing silicone resin composition at 425.degree. F. for 45 minutes after application to tin-coated steel surfaces. Moreover, such silicone compositions are not particularly flexible and cannot be applied to metal sheets which are thereafter drawn and shaped into cooking utensils such as cups, pans and the like.